objectlockdownfandomcom-20200214-history
Object Lockdown Wiki:Guidelines
Welcome to the Official Object Lockdown Community Guidelines Page, where the rules for the Community, Editing, and Other topics will be written down, and we ask that you fully read through ALL of the guidelines before proceeding on the wiki. Comments/Blog Post * Please, try and consider respect to other users, even ones you may find personally annoying, and the staff on the wiki. * Please do not make any comments with the types of thing's listed below ** Racism (This includes any Variation of the N Word, no matter race) ** Unnecessary disrespect to/about other users ** Comments intended to start arguments and problems ** Comments intended to purposely and constantly annoy other users ** Comments intended to harass other users ** Comments with templates like Stub or Delete. (The reason for this is because it adds said comment to the template's respective category) * Please do not do not place personal advertisements on the wiki. Editing/Creating Pages * Please be considerate, to make things easier for the Staff, always leave an edit summary of what you've done, * Do not make unnecessary edits to pages, this includes ** Only adding a single piece of punctuation / adding just a few things of punctuation and nothing else. ** Adding things relating to other object shows/Super Object Battle unless its relevant to Object Lockdown ** add pages about non-existing characters/characters that haven't appeared in OLD yet (Such as a spoony page) ** Add a page and make no edits to it at all ** Fill the page with non-sense/Offensive content ** Inserting false information onto pages Adding Images/Video * Keep in mind while adding images/videos, NOT to add them to pages if they're unrelated to the subject of the page in question * When adding Photos/Videos, please make sure the contents included do not feature the following subjects ** Gore/Graphic Imagery/Porn ** Revealing/Scandalous images. ** Racism ** Acts of Harassment ** Content that could cause Seizures ** Extremely loud content without warning (in video or with name) ** Unrelated to the wiki * When adding images/videos to pages, please have them related to the subject in question, and be OFFICIAL images in the gallery, fanart sections will be created in the future for images and videos that aren't related to the topic's in question. Vandalizing * Vandalizing can be considered as ** Breaking pages ** Deleting every single thing on the page ** Adding lots of unnecessary pages with nothing on them ** Griefing (Obviously) ** Spamming the page with the same content over and over (this goes for text too) * Vandalizing WILL NOT go unpunished in any way, and it will be punished by a block/blocks (see Blocking Policies for more info) * If you see vandalism on ANY '''page, and it hasn't been dealt with, feel free to report it to any staff members. Disrespecting Jacks Request TheWuggleJack has requested that his assets are kept to him and his crew members and not to be given out to the public, and as the Creator of the show itself who decided to make unique content for you all using his and other peoples time in their lives, this request by Jack should be respected and remembered at ALL times * Do not add the real Object Lockdown Eyes, Limbs, and Mouths under any circumstances ** This rule is not to be broken at any times, and there will be no exceptions to it and it will result in an instant ban for a certain period of time. * The only exception to this rule is if they are FAN-MADE assets : Below is a list of what is not to be considered Fan-made ** Assets that are traced from the originals ** Assets that have been Cropped from the episodes. *** Note : The quality of these assets have to be usable though Unspecified rules * Please do not add Super Object Battle content onto pages ** The only exception to this is if the content itself has appeared in Object Lockdown (such as the SOBT bodies appearing in OLD1-2. ** Please do not unnecessarily name images/video's with labels unless it is ''NECESSARY''''' Unregistered Users * Unregistered users caught vandalizing the wiki will not be given a warning if they are caught vandalizing, with no exceptions to this rule, vandalizing as an unregistered account will result in an instant Punishment in the form of a block